Never Letting Go
by ArtemisArtistic
Summary: HINATA!" Suddenly Sauske shot up in a hospital bed looking around at everyone. Naruto and Sakura had been crying. He could tell by there puffy eyes. One shot. I was inspried by the song Vanilla Twilight from Owl City, Warning the story is a bit...


**Never Letting Go.**

**One shot**

* * *

Sauske stood there by the casket with a stargazer lily in his hand, the day was cold and dreary, with rain hovering them all. It was Hinata Hyuuga's funeral. She was 17 when she died in a tragic accident where she got involved in a child kidnapping. Sauske never left the side of her casket.

"Come on Sauske....we're all sad...." Naruto told him as he graved his shoulder.

"Yea Sauske....and plus...Hinata would want us all moping...." Sakura said as she graved his hand.

He tugged away from both of them. Tears streaming down his face burning, but being cooled off by the coldness of the rain.

"C'mon Sauske we'll take you home..." Naruto said as the practically had to force his body to go with them. He took one last look over his shoulder as they began to close the casket. Neji just hugged on to young Hanabi as she cried into him. Tenten also standing next to Neji crying. Hiashi stood there sternly, and stared at Sauske. On the outside he looked emotionless. But on the inside...he was dying.

Sauske just walked to his bed sitting in his wet clothes soaking his sheets.

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake I miss you,_

Sauske couldn't sleep that night. Every time he did, her smile, her eyes and her stutter just ran threw his mind as if on a camera. He graved onto his heart as it began to ache. Sauske needed to find something to numb this burning feeling in his chest. He walked to his cellar and opened the door graving a Sake bottle.

_  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

Sauske began to drink his pain away till the world had finally turned dark around him. In his mind he was in a field filled with marigolds and tulips, and on the other end of the field was Hinata wide smile and all. Sauske's heart skipped a beat and his eyes lit up.

He ran to her as fast as his body would take him, yet it felt as though something was graving onto him. The field was turning into tar sinking his body in. "Hinata!" He called out. "Hinata!!!" He yelled. Suddenly Hinata was over him while he struggled for surface.

_  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you dear, _

"Hinata! Please!" He yelled. Hinata giggled covering her hand with her mouth as a light pink blush crossed her face. She nodded and put her hand out. Sauske smiled as he reached his hand out towards her but it seemed as though the closer he got, the farther she went.

_Cause I wish you were here._

"Sauske....." Hinata whispered. "I wish you were here.....with me...." And that was the last thing Sauske remembered before she vanished.

_I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you, _

A strobe light hit Sauske's face as if he were watching a video, like the kind of documentaries he used to watch in school, yet in this one it was of him, and he was with Hinata, they just stood there looking at one another when the other one wasn't looking. Sauske smiled as he watched it.

_  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad, _

Suddenly he was walking next to Hinata. He looked around having no clue as to how they got there. He looked at Hinata as she giggled. He was so confused. "Hinata?" He asked as he looked at her. She smiled and nodded. He quickly graved her shoulders and and looked her up and down. "Where are we....are you even here.....?" He asked as though he was going crazy.

Hinata giggeled as she got on her tiptoes. She whispered in Sauske's ears. "Its more like....I'm really here....and....do you want to join me...." She said.

"Wait...what, Hinata?" He asked as he pulled away. But she vanished.

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers_

Suddenly Sauske was back at the funeral staring at himself staring at Hinata. he just walked over to him self and stare down at her. He looked at her hands, clasped together, not bothered, soft.... He touched them, his eyes widened as to how cold they were. He sighed._ "Of cource they'd be cold...she's _dead._"_ He thought to himself.

_Are right where yours fit perfectly._

He breathed in as he unclasped her hands and entwined his own hands into hers. Suddenly her body shot up with a loud gasp. Sauske fell to the floor in shock. Her head slowly turned to look at him. She got up and out of her casket. She stopped in front of the other Sauske staring down at her body. She smiled and walked threw him and walked over to the Sauske on the ground. "Here...." She said as she offered her hand. "You don't have to be alone any more Sauske....I'm here...." She told him with a smile.

_I'll find repose in new ways, _

Sauske opened his mouth for his response till all he could here was "Sauske! Oi! Teme! C'mon! You have to make it! We cant loose you too!" Sauske recognised that blubbering voice any where. He suddenly herd Hinata giggle. He quickly turned to her as everything began to go black.

"No! Not again!" He stood up. "Hinata! I wont let you leave me this time!" He yelled as her face became a blur. "HINATA!!!" Suddenly Sauske shot up in a hospital bed looking around at everyone. Naruto and Sakura had been crying. He could tell by there puffy eyes.

_Though I haven't slept in two days,  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

It turned out that Sauske had Alcohol poisoning and had overdosed on anti-depressants, Naruto and Sakura had a feeling he'd do something stupid when they had left him, so they were smart to go back and check up on him.

"Honestly Sauske...Suicide?" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Hinata would be disapointed." Naruto commented.

"Shut up! "Sauske yelled. "You don't know what she wants! She wants me to be with her!" He yelled at the two of them.

"Sauske....I know she just died, and your still grieving...but please...." Sakura begged.

"listen to Sakura, Sauske, She knows what she's talking about." Naruto pleaded.

"Oh please! You two don't even know her the way I do! "You don't know how much she's hurting! and it kills me that im not there to help her! She needs me!---SMACK!" Sauske's eyes widened as Sakura began to cry refusly.

"we need you!" She yelled threw tears. "We cant loose you after loosing her! We cant! I WONT LET YOU GO!" She bellowed as she clutched on to his hospital robe.

He graved onto her hands and pulled her off him. "And i wont let her go." He said as he got out of bed.

"Sauske! get back in bed!" Naruto demanded.

Sauske smirked. "Not a chance..." He said as he jumped out of the window.

"TEME!" "SAUSKE!"

_But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night, _

Sauske stood out side the Hyuuga manor as all the lights were out. He stared at the window then when he went by he could always see Hinata looking out, just watchung people as though know one knew she was watching....But he always knew.

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you._

Just remembering Hinata brought joy to his mind and soul. He couldn't think of a day where she didn't brighten up his day in the slightest. He was ready to confess to her. He was ready to confess everything that he's ever felt for the young Hyuuga Heiress...He was ready.

_I don't feel so alone._

"Hinata!" He called out. "I Sauske Uchiha."

_  
I don't feel so alone._

"Am madly in love with you!"

_I don't feel so alone._

"And I want you to be my wife!" He bellowed as he fell to his knees and tears fell to his face. "Please Hinata...." He whispered. "Be my wife....."

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight._

Sauske Just picked himself up and began to walk away from the house. He sworn that when he took a look back at the house someone was staring at him threw Hinata's window.

Sauske let his body take him where ever it wanted to go, and it was then that he realised where ever he ends up is where he is destined to be. For the rest of his _life_.

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,_

Sauske suddenly ended at the cliff separating Konaho from other villages. He smiled up to the stars in the sky. "I now know what you want from me..." he yelled up to the sky. He walked towards the cliff looking over and the sharp rocks on the bottom with the rushing water collided to the side.

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

Sauske breathed in deeply. "I'm ready..." He said. "I'm finally ready..." He said with his eyes closed and a smile. Suddenly he felt something warm on his hand. He looked down, it was someones hand. He looked up. It was Hinata. He smiled.

"Now then...."She started off. "You don't think I'd let you do this alone would you?" She said. Sauske shook his head.

"Not one bit..." he said. They both smiled and backed up. And began to run to the edge of the cliff together. Sauske gripped onto her hand tightly.

She giggeled. "Dont worry....I wont let go....not now...not _ever_." She said sincerely. He smiled.

"I know...."

_But I swear I won't forget you,_

He felt his body get light suddenly as they jumped off the cliff. He felt the rushing air hitting his body as their bodies started diving down the cliff quickly. He just grasped tighter, there was no force in the world that would ever make him want to let go.

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past, _

**Flash Back:**

"So Hinata I hear your going on a rescue mission..." Sauske said as non-chalant as he possibly could. 

She lightly blushed and giggled. "Y-yes...i-its my first mission a-alone..." She told him gleefully.

Sauske smiled fiddling with a box in his pants pocket containing a wedding ring that he was going to give to her. "Hey Hinata, when you get back from your mission....there's some things I want to talk to you about....alright..." He said sweating a bit.

Hinata laughed and nodded. "Y-You bet Sauske." She said with a smile as she threw her back pack off. "W-well then....I g-guess I'm off." She said as she walked towards the gates of Konaho.

"I-I'm goin to um....m-miss you...Hinata...." Sauske stuttered.

Hinata smiled. "I'm going to miss you to....Sauske...." She said. 

_I'd whisper in your ear, _

"I love you...." Sauske whispered as the door closed and Hinata was no longer in site.

"I love you..." Hinata said to herself as the gates closed and she was no longer able to see Sauske's face. "I-I wish you were here Sauske....w-with me...." She said with a smile.

_Oh darling I wish you were here._

Sauske opened his eyes and they both were at these golden gates. "Where are we...." Sauske asked looking confused at Hinata. She laughed.

"Where wherever you want us to be Sauske...." She said to him as she graved his hand. He smiled as he graved her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I want to be with you...." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her. There hands clasped into one another as the world began to blur out, there were no more worries for him.

"Oh Sauske I almost forgot!" Hinata said as she broke the kiss. "W-what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked. he smirked.

"Close your eyes Hinata...." He whispered in her ears. She nodded and did as she was told. He got the ring out and slid it onto her ring finger. You could hear her gasp in shock. Sauske smirked. "Now your in _my_hands..." He whispered. "And im never letting go..."

* * *

**Song by Owl City: Vanilla Twilight.**


End file.
